Safety In His Arms
by LittleMissBrownEyes
Summary: "Lily?" A concerned and familiar voice sounded. "Scorp?" I asked tearfully and hoping it was really him. "Lil! What happened?" His face came into view, his face consumed with concern. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Safety in His Arms

I ran across the corridor in an easy escape. There were teas streaming down my face as I tore through the silence. The sound of my hurried footsteps echoed throughout the halls.

"Lily! Where are you?" Lorcan Scamander shouted.

I ran as fast as I could towards the Astronomy Tower. The stairs came into my sight and I quickly climbed them. I opened the door and slumped on the wall, cradling my knees towards my chest. I felt the cold air caress my face. My tears, fortunately, had ceased.

"Lily?" A concerned and familiar voice sounded.

"Scorp?" I asked tearfully and hoping it was really him.

"Lil! What happened?" His face came into view, his face consumed with concern.

His hands came to thread softly in my hair, relieving me of some distress. Fresh tears came pouring down on my face as I remembered what had just happened and I broke down. Scorpius took me in his arms and sat in silence. Only my sobs, which were muffled by his jumper, racked the silence. He held me tight and soothingly caressed my back. Murmuring softly in my ear, "It'll be okay, darling." repetitively. The tears finally stopped and I looked up at him. He wiped the tears from my face and asked again, " What happened?" he said firmly but gently.

I took a deep but shaky breath and stated, " Lorcan… Lorcan… Scorpius… forced," I swallowed and continued, "Me… to have… him… sex… forced brutally," I explained piece by piece and rather vaguely.

Scorpius' eyes filled with rage, concern, and uncertainty.

"But you didn't?" He asked. I slowly shook my head.

"That's a relief." He hugged me closer and I wrapped my arms around him, returning the embrace.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Uh-hm," I mumbled contentedly.

He let go for a while and cupped my face in his hands.

"You are so beautiful," he smiled.

He kissed me softly. I was taken aback but soon relaxed as I remembered,

_This is Scorpius._

_You're safe with him._

_Don't worry._

I returned his kiss with as much enthusiasm. I tangled my arms around his neck. He let go soon and scrutinized my face.

"I am so, so sorry, Lily. You were just so tempting and everything was just overwhelming. I know that you just got… Oomph!"

I sealed his ranting with a kiss and let go to see him surprised.

My face broke into a smile and asked, "How about Lorcan?"

"We'll take care of him later," he replied.

I laughed and our lips met once more and I smiled in serenity.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Safety In His Arms

I shifted on the cushion I was on. I moaned and stretched a bit. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that there was a greenish glow coming from the early light of dawn and it was slowly penetrating the emerald curtains and drapes.

Hold on.

Emerald?

I- I don't have...

Oh, shit.

I became a bit more conscious of my surroundings. I carefully assessed that I was still fully dressed. I felt an arm draped across my waist. There was also warmth emanating from my back. I felt a slow breathing coming from my back and warmth from each breath he breathed in and out was felt on my nape.

I slowly turned in his arms and found the sight endearing.

Scorpius' lips were parted in which he used to inhaled and exhale with. They were also void from the sneer, smirk or scowl that always adorned his face. His eyes were closed and relaxed in a way that was comforting.

Unable to resist the temptation, I carefully traced his visage. I started with his forehead which was as milky white as every inch of skin he had. I delineated his eyes and admired his long eyelashes. His nose was the next on the line. The perfect curve and point of it.

I saved the lips for last. His lips were full and a lovely shade of pink. They were the only colors on his face as his eyes were also pewter silver but if you looked closer it had a tinge of blue. I tentatively outlined them. I started with the top and used the pad of my finger to trace the middle. His mouth was soft as a pillow. As I was doing this, I felt pressure on my pointing finger. I was surprised as he opened his eyes. I quickly removed my hand from his face and blushed.

"Morning," I said unable to look him in the eyes.

"Morning," he replied, in a husky voice.

He searched for my hand and placed it once more on his lips, kissing each pad at a time. I smiled at the gesture. I mustered up all the courage I had and kissed him on the lips. He smiled in the kiss and he reciprocated the action. He kissed me deeper and I moaned contented. I quickly let go of his mouth and suddenly became frantic.

"What time is it? Oh, shit. I must've missed classes. Oh God." I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," he said holding my shoulders. "It's early in the morning. Don't worry. You still have a couple of hours to prepare."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

Embarrassingly, my stomach chose the exact moment to growl loudly.

"Haha," I tried to laugh.

"Hungry, eh?"

"A bit."

"Fancy a trip to the kitchens?"

"You bet."

We quickly climbed out of his bed and found the place deserted.

"Why is there no one here?"

"I kicked them all out. You were here and I couldn't go to Gryffindor common much more to head to your dorm. I had no choice but to let you sleep here."

"Aww. That's sweet."

"Enough with the sappy stuff."

I cats him an annoyed scowl at his anti-romantic ness.

"What now? I can't possibly go to the kitchens like this!" I said, referring to my disarranged uniform.

"You're fine, trust me. You're beautiful even if you wear a rotten potato sack or something as ugly."

I snorted, not believing him.

"You have a brush or something? I need to tame this monster," I said referring to my hair.

He looked around and got his wand from the bedside table. He conjured a green brush out of thin air and handed it to me.

"Here."

"Green? Seriously?"

"Yep."

"This'll do."

I quickly found a mirror and brushed all the knots and tangles in my hair. It took me a little while since it was early in the morning and my hair still had the bed head style.

"All done."

"Great," he smiled.

We quietly opened the door and crept out of the portrait hole. We set for the kitchens and talked about a variety of topics on our way there. Not long after, we reached the fruit portrait.

"Now what?" I asked.

"You see the pear up there?"

I nodded.

"We need to tickle it so that it can get open."

"We? What we? I'm not that tall! You do it!"

"I still won't be ale to reach it. The pear's too far up."

"I'm starving!"

And without any consent coming from me, he stepped forward and unexpectedly lifted me in his arms.

"Ahh!" I shrieked.

"Put me down!"

"You want to eat. You do the job."

"Curse you."

He lifted me on his shoulder and I clutched the back of his white shirt tightly. I carefully reached one hand up and tickled the pear. The pear surprisingly laughed and the kitchen doors opened.

I was, thankfully, brought down.

"You're heavy," he said, rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm not the one with the clever idea to lift a person without her permission and for your information, I'm not that heavy."

He grumbled under his breath and stepped in the kitchens after I did. The house elves quickly swarmed us with queries on what we would like. I got a cup of hot chocolate and grilled French toast topped with bacon and melted cheese. On the other hand, Scorpius asked for pumpkin juice with a bowl of cereal.

We sat at one of the tables, facing each other so we could converse easily. The food arrived at the blink of an eye. I daintily took bites of the bread whilst Scorpius, like Albus and all the other boys, ate voraciously.

"Eat slowly! You're going to choke yourself!" I reprimanded him.

He responded by raising a pale eyebrow at me and continued eating slowly exaggerating it.

"You're incorrigible."

He swallowed and said,

"My speciality," he grinned.

We talked a bit more about several topics, purposely straying from Lorcan. We narrated from our lives before a hogwarts, Quidditch, our families, especially the huge expanse of mine. It took us a little while to finish eating. After we finished, I checked my watch and saw that it was 7:00 AM.

"Oh. It's seven already. I still have homework to do and things to prepare. I'll see you later!" I told him, quite frantically.

Unexpectedly, when he bid his goodbye, I called him over.

"Hey Scorp!"

He turned his head and looked at me, inquiringly. I walked towards him and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. I smiled at him and headed for the Gryffindor tower, walking briskly, part from wanting to get away from Scorpius as far as possible and the fact that classes are due to start at nine.

A/N: My lovely readers, I posted it again since I got my facts all wrong. Yes, there are no classes on Saturday, just that I must've forgotten it and thought it was a weekday at the end of the story. Nobody's perfect. Thank you to brenluvshp for correcting me. :))


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've been forgetting the disclaimers.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

SIHA 3

I dashed up the moving staircases - which were really a nuisance - trying to head to the Gryffindor Tower as fast as I could. Alas, I finally reached the common room. I carefully made it to the girls' dormitory. I looked sround and saw that the rest of the girls had left already for breakfast.

I quickly got my school uniform from my trunk and head to the shared bathroom. I took my time inthe bath as it was the first time when no one would be hammering on the door screaming obscenties and shouting at you to hurry up. After bathing, I donned my school uniform and quickly did all that had to be done.

I packed everything in my bag and ensured that nothing was left behind. I trod down the staircases to the Great Hall and saying several good mornings on the way to students, portraits and the like. But before I could even reach the bottom step, i heard Lucy, my best friend, hollering for my attention.

"What?" I hissed.

"You know what I want to know, missy."

"What?" I asked yet again but with an innocent tone.

"Why weren't you in the dormitory last night?"

"What? I was there!" I lied, rather unconvincingly.

She just gave me one of her infamous 'That ain't working on me' look.

I groaned in defeat.

"Okay."

I looked around to see of anyone was around when I quickly ran my fingertips across the stone wall to look for the hidden niche. The wall ws empty behind a particular tapestry and I briskly pulled Lucy in.

"So, now what?" Lucy asked impatiently.

I took a deep breath and started my narration.

"Lorcan had dropped a piece of parchment when we were passing by each other and it said,

Meet me in the Room of Requirement after curfew.

Not being such a person to abide by the rules frequently, I obliged by nodding my head in a silent agreement. The day passed in a blur and after classes, as I had promised, I went up to the seventh floor and paced outside the Room of Requirement as the door appeared before my eyes and I pushed it open.

The room that had been thought of surprised me to heights I would've thought unreachable. The chamber had several long candles that were attached to several candelabras that were scattered throughout the room which made the room candlelit as there was no other source of light that could penetrate the private quarters. The candles could have been scented because there was a distinct aroma that wafted through the room.

There were also handfuls of rose petals disseminated on the floor and some of the were to form shapes like hearts varying in sizes as well as Cupid holding his signature arrow. Erotic paintings were also hung on the walls from several famous Muggle artists. It all looked so romantic but I knew that there was an underlying mature motive that was going to be unleashed later on.

But I was known to jump to conclusions impetuously.

Aside from all the amorous decorations, there was also a king sized 4 poster bed in the middle of the room - which I had foolishly missed not knowing for what reason - that was lavishly draped in scarlet, sanguine and crimson.

Probably due to the Gryffindor house colors.

How blasé.

I turned my to gaze around in the other aspects of the room only to be surprised when two muscular and familiar arms wrap around her waist. My back was pressed up against a muscly chest which was startlingly bare. I could feel something had pressed against the small of my back then I realized that it was him.

"Hey sexy. You seem to be wearing too much layers. Want me to help?" He whispered huskily in my ear whilst nibbling it, laving at the spot he had nipped at.

"Yeah. No thanks," I said uncomfortably, trying to push him away.

I victoriously pushed him away, simultaneously distancing myself from him and put my hands on front of me in a signal clearly saying " Stay away from me. " But I felt the back of my knees hit the bed, then I knew I was in big trouble.

"Why?" His breathless words reverberating, he walked in a predatorily manner towards I.

Suddenly, he pounced on me and we both landed on the bed. He kissed me with such intensity that I could taste the metallic taste of blood on my tongue. He delved open my mouth with his tongue and gripped my arms above my head with his big hands, thus, having me bound. I tried to kick him but it was no use. Sensing my rebelliousness, with his legs, Lorcan pushed them in between mine, ergo rendering my kicking ineffectual.

He devoured my mouth and I felt tears streaming down my face. One of his hands released the grip it had on both my wrists and tried to unbutton my blouse. Unable to succeed, he ripped the clothing of my body. It revealed my bra-clad breasts and the rest of my torso. He changed his position by trapping my legs between him. I quickly for formulated a plan in my hazy mind and with the last gust of strength, I had, I ferociously kicked him in the groin.

With the expected reaction, he stopped the snog and leant against one of the wooden rods and clutched his aching manhood. I took the advantage to speedily gather my torn blouse and ran outside of the room. I ran and ran, hearing Lorcan's voice shouting for me. I quickly climbed up the nearest belfry which was the Astronomy Tower. I went inside and leaned against the wall and lulled myself. I wept on about everything that had happened.

Just then, I heard a familiar voice saying my name. I presumed that it was Scorpius' voice for I had heard it for countless times.

"Scorp?"

He quickly assessed my visage and the rest of my bedraggled look. He asked, in that comforting voice of his, what had happened. I explained it to him, rather vaguely. He must held me close for a few minutes, muttering sweet nothings in my ear.

"You're so beatiful."

And he kissed me. And I responded back. As the gentleman he was, he quickly stopped the kiss and apologizing almost immediately. I just saved whatever was left of his pride and kissed him again. I must've fallen asleep since I woke up in Scorpius' bed."

Lucy's eyes widened and I quickly dismissed the insinuation that she made.

"Thankfully, nothing had happened. We just said our good mornings, a few kisses. We were just talking when suddenly the mood was ruined by my stomach growling very loudly. We went down to the kitchens to eat an early breakfast and we said our goodbye's to get ready for classes.

I guess that's it."

"Wow," she murmured.

"That's quite a lot to take in."

"I know."

"You want to eat now?"

"Sure. I'm getting quite hungry from all that storytelling."

We both laughed.

"Well then. Let's go!" Lucy announced.

We swiftly got out of the alcove, ensuring that no one was to be found. Everything was well when suddenly, Albus popped out of nowhere and asked rather angrily,

"Then, what happened?"

I smile sheepishly at Albus.

"Well..." I started.

A/N: How was that? I'm really sorry for the long delay. I got a massive writer's block and so much just happened. But here it is and I hope you enjoyed it. :))


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys.

*insert Hermione's tirade when Ron came back from the comforts of the Burrow back to Harry and Hermione's campsite.*

I am so sorry. I just didn't feel like writing. *audience gasp*

So, I am planning on finishing everything already. They might be crap. You have been warned. In addition to everything I've said, I may have once or twice mentioned that both SIHA and GP are ending in five chapters. Scratch that. I might even reach ten as a maximum. [For now.]

For all you Jily shippers, hopefully, after a while [finishing GP § SIHA and a hiatus after.] I will be starting a fic as a request from IceLumos963. You can send me requests on one-shots or multi-chapters but I will have to decline if it's a pairing that I don't like, though. [They just take a while to finish though.]

Anyways, without further ado, Chapter... 4?

Take two.

Without further ado, Chapter 4!

* * *

"Albus, please?"

I tried to pry my brother's hand - or claw - as his fingernails dug into my forearm but not deep enough to hurt.

"No! You've got to tell the family!"

_Goddammit. _

My brain fumbled for an excuse and noticed some students rushing for class.

"We don't have time! Classes are about to start and I need to go!"

His hand tightened around my arm as he emphasized his point thought manhandling me.

"But you have to promise that you'll be going to the Room of Requirement immediately after classes?" He said adamantly.

"Fine, Albus. Expect Lily and I," Lucy intervened.

I gave Lucy a look that portrayed my what-the-hell-are-you-thinking look.

"Thank you," Albus smirked.

He ruffled my hair as I stood with my mouth agape.

"See you later and hurry, you're going to be late for class!" He bade.

"W-what?!" I asked, shocked.

"There's no point quarreling with your brother unless you'd like him to tell the coterie instead and get you late for classes too. That's double the trouble," she pointed out quite cleverly.

I just grumbled and quickened my pace towards the greenhouses as our next class was Herbology with Uncle-

_No. Scratch that._

_Professor _Longbottom_._

".. it contains ingredients such as powdered moonstone, powdered unicorn horn.." Rambled on by Professor Halecatcher.

I was in Potions, dying of boredom as it was only a lecture today. The professor was discussing the Draught of Peace which we were going to concoct in the following meeting.

This was the penultimate of the classes, so I was also anxious at what was going to come.

_Stupid Albus._

_He just had to prattle on about telling the family. The world would've been less complicated. _

_Merlin._

She tuned in the Potions teacher to see where they've progressed.

"Creating this potion indeed is a difficult job as to put in too much of the ingredients could put the drinker in a possible _irreversible _sleep. So.."

_Hm. Taking care and all that shite._

I tuned the teacher out once again to ponder on what I'd be doing to rectify the situation at hand.

"So class, I shall be expecting a minimum of a foot long essay on how to use of the Silencio charm properly by tomorrow. Class dismissed."

I just finished an hour long of Charms and was relieved that it was the last class as I could just lay down on my bed after this.

I waited for Lucy to pack her things into her satchel and we walked out discussing on how we'd head up to the dormitories first before supper when reality came crashing back in.

Albus stood at the foot of the door, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for us.

"Well? Let's go!"

All I could hear in my head was a resounding "Fuck."

_What a frigging start to my evening._

We took a short route towards the Room of Requirement with the use of the hidden passages. Albus then paced in front of a deceivingly blank wall. As a part of the clan, you couldn't grow up without knowing the Room of Requirement.

The door appears and we all push it open. He'd conjured up several sofas that could seat at least five people each.

A room that was meant for conversation.

I will murder you in your sleep, Albus.

My git of a brother sat himself on one of the cushy sofas and pointed to the ones directly in front of him.

Lucy walked over and I followed suit.

"Now, what would my lovely arse of a brother want to know?" I said in a dulcet tone.

"Everything. From everything related to a certain Lorcan Scamander to waking up in my best mate's bed."

_I am in deep shit._

_Argh._

I breathed in a deep breath and looked meaningfully at Lucy.

"It all started.."

"That's where you came in, I suppose." The long reiteration ended.

"Hm." Albus's mumble as his reply.

"So, you're telling me, that from being sexually assaulted by Scamander to finding Scorpius and perpetually snogging him-"

"I wasn't 'perpetually snogging' him!"

"That's besides the point. But continuing on, you kissed him or whatever you did, and woke up the next morning in his bed?"

I confirmed everything with a small nod and adding that nothing happened.

He hung his head and clenched his fists in an obvious attempt to dash out of the room and kill Lorcan.

He looked up and said, "You will tell the others about this."

"What?!" I asked appalled.

"Of course not!"

I felt Lucy's hand on my arm in an exertion to calm me down.

_Unfortunately, it wasn't working._

"Yes, you will," Albus forced tersely.

"No, I won't."

Lucy's vain endeavors to rub my back to avoid the upcoming explosion that sure was to occur weren't working as I was going to snap any second now.

"And what? Keep it all bottled to yourself?!" His voice rising an intonation.

It wasn't Albus's cadence that had changed. I was half-yelling myself.

"Albus!" Lucy chided.

"Well, then Mr. Bossy! You aren't the one to rule me as you wish! I'm fifteen! I can make my decisions ll by myself! I don't need a fucking faggot of a brother to tell me what to do!"

Lucy's arm was hooked to my waist to keep me from pouncing at him.

"Lily!" She reprimanded.

Albus, obviously knackered and distressed, tried another approach.

Whilst rubbing his temples in a way to will his temper to hold, he muttered placidly, "Would you rather I would tell the family or you explain it yourself?"

I was taken aback at his peaceful tone and slacked back on the couch to think about the ultimatum he's offered her.

"He has got a point, Lil. If he were to tell the house, that would bring bouts of disgruntlement and actually cause bigger of an issue," Lucy reasoned.

"Finally. Someone who und-"

He was cut off by Lucy giving him a glaring daggers at him.

The twat just sat back on his seat, awaiting an answer. Addition to that, he didn't want to provoke more trouble ensuing.

_I couldn't give in!_

_But you don't want to have Albus do the job for you, now, don't you?_

_No.._

_Then, just tell the folks yourself then! We'll ease up the trouble you'll get in. Affirmative?_

_Argh. Affirmative._

"Okay.." I mumbled incoherently.

But Albus still caught on it.

"Yes!" His voice filled with victory.

If he was doing a happy dance or whatever, I wasn't looking. I was sitting with my head bowed down in dread for what was to come.

"Now, we just need to round up the relatives," Lucy reminded.

"Fuck.. Yeah," said Albus dubiously.

_Ha! They must be scattered across Hogwarts._

"But.."

_Fuck it all._

"With the three of us and the predictability of all the brood, it'd be easy."

The conversation drifted to everyone's predictability of whereabouts and where they'd ought to be.

"Now, just to plan on who is where.."

"Dinner would have probably finished and.."

"So, common rooms or roaming around could.."

"Rose is in the library, obviously.."

"Anyone in detention?"

"..and guys, I'm hungry."

"..just nick the password from one of the.."

"What time is your curfew, by the.."

"Hugo might be with his friends.."

We'd come up with a list on where everybody could possibly be.

Whereabouts -

Louis Weasley - Hufflepuff Common Room

Hugo Weasley - Gryffindor Common Room

Molly Weasley - Ravenclaw Common Room

Roxanne Weasley - Gryffindor Common Room

Rose Weasley - Library

Dominique Weasley - Ravenclaw Common Room

"We don't have passwords to the Hufflepuff Common Room, much less the Ravenclaw's," Lucy pointed out.

"If we're lucky enough, we'd find them just on the grounds. But if this fails, we'd have to take a much more drastic measure."

"What are you planning, Albus?" I asked threateningly.

He raised his hands up in surrender.

"I was implying that we could find a prefect or someone of Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." He explained hastily.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion but let it go.

_For a while._

We split up and we were each given an assignation. Albus was in charge of looking for Rose and Louis. Lucy and I were given Dominique, Hugo, Roxanne, and Molly.

I had thought of asking Albus on inviting Scorpius but I thought better of it.

It would only cause much more pandemonium that there is already.

Listing their whereabouts wasn't as quick and easy as looking for the actual people.

We climbed up the stairs to where both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers were. Lucy and I made a beeline for Gryffindor first as most of the occupants were people they were looking for and they knew the password.

Hugo was the first one they found. He was walking down the staircase, his intentions unknown.

"Hugo! Er- Emergency family meeting!" Lucy stumbled with her words.

"What? Why? What happened?" He was all questions.

But these were queries that couldn't be granted an answer until later on.

"Um. You have to wait until later to know what happened." I informed him.

"We, including you, need to look for the others. Okay? And have you seen Roxanne?"

"Sure. And no, she's not in the common room either if you were going to check there," Hugo shrugged.

Together with Hugo, they roamed the corridors to look for Roxanne. Everyone stayed silent, not wanting to be the first to break the overwhelming tension.

Goddammit.

Where the hell is Roxanne?!

We've scoured the whole of the sixth floor and she still wasn't to be seen.

Time to head down to the fifth.

With Rose following me, we headed to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

The only probelm with Rose was that she had kept pestering me for answers that wouldn't be granted until we had gotten everyone.

"I promise, Rose. I will tell you lot later."

Her prissy voice just kept reverbearating in my head as she kept ranting soliloquies about the meeting that was to be held later this evening.

"..or probably Uncle Harry had something to tell us. Albeit, that would be unlikely as I am the most responsible out of all of.."

Argh. I hope Lily and Lucy found the missing quartet already.

We found Roxanne snogging her boyfriend, Scott Finch-Fletchley.

"Roxanne!" Hugo exclaimed.

Scott and my cousin caught in flagrante delicto.

How cliché.

She looked at us shocked. Her eyes wide and lips swollen from the snogging. Roxanne jumped from her boyfriend and hurriedly fixed her haphazard uniform.

"Fuck." She muttered quietly.

"You can finish your snogging sessions with dear Scott later. We have to get going," Lucy stated frankly.

She muttered sweetly into her boyfrined's ear, kissed his lips once again and exited the classroom with us following behind her.

"What was something that was so important that would interrupt my tryst?" Roxanne stopped and spun on the spot to face us.

Her face was flustered and was quite furious.

"A meet-up of relatives for something that occurred."

"That I may have nothing involved with!" She shrieked indignantly.

My temper was slowly flaming up again. I breathed in a deep breath and spoke to her in the softest tone I could muster.

"It's all for one and one for all, right?"

She simply huffed and continued on striding angrily.

"We'll just take another staircase to head to the Ravenclaw common room. Molly and Dominique are the last people on our list.

I, Albus Severus Potter, pledge that I will not succumb to the tempation of strangling Rose Weasley's throat as she is exasperating the hell out of me.

I honestly don't know how she managed to keep gabbing about the possibilities of what this assembly was about.

"Albus, don't you think that this maybe involved with someone who was extremely or even fatally hurt? If that was the case, the Headmistress must be the one who has delivered the news to us and not just.."

For the love of Godric, shut the fuck up! I wish they've found the others already. I might go insane from listening to Rose.

Ignore that.

I am crazy already.

* * *

End A/N:

Summary for the Jily multi-chapter:

[Title suggestions are appreciated.]

A faint sound of a bell chiming, carols sung as they passed from door-to-door, and a perfect epitome of a White Christmas. But what if Lily's flawless plan to spend quality time with her family is ironically flawed as disaster ensues? R&R?

* * *

P.P.S

Thank you guys for reading! I will update Gray Pools soon. I promise. :))

Cheers,

LittleMissBrownEyes.


End file.
